The Monkey Team Meets Barney
by Caraqueen
Summary: This can't be good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, okay, I know this is weird..... but that's what boredom will do to you, especially late at night after drinking a Coke. Just a crackfic. No flames.**

Otto sat in front of the TV, completely entranced. "I love yooooou, you love meeeee!!" he sang, well, more like screamed, the words of the song very badly.

"Whatever that horrible racket is, will somebody please shut it up!!!" Sparx shouted from his room.

Otto stuck out his bottom lip."That was me- singing!"

Sparx walked into the room. "No, no, not _that_ horrible racket. I was...uh, talking about, umm....Nova, punching her bag!" Sparx finally managed to say.

"Nice save!" Nova yelled.

Gibson walked in from his lab."Do tell me, Otto, why do you watch unintelligible television programs like that?"

Otto stared at him blankly. "What?"

"He asked why you watch shows that were made for dumb babies." Sparx translated.

"What do you mean? I love this show!! Barney is so cool!" Otto exclaimed.

Nova appeared and rolled her eyes at Sparx. "Why don't you guys just leave him alone?"

"He's watching Barney! _Barney!!!" _Sparx shrieked.

Chiro walked in. They were getting loud. "What's going on??"

"I'm just watching Barney!!" Otto wailed. _What's the big deal? _he thought.

Chiro tried to cover his mouth but a few muffled snorts escaped. "B-B-Barney?"

Antauri walked- well, floated- in. He saw everyone arguing, mostly Nova and Sparx. Antauri had to intervene before Nova got violent, which was bound to happen soon. "Everybody, please calm down." Everybody stopped talking. Nova lowered her fist that was only inches from Sparx's face. Everybody looked at Antauri. "Thank you. Now take a deep breath and explain the problem at hand."

As everybody started talking at once, Otto sighed. _I wish Barney were here to solve this. He can do anything._ Otto thought.

Suddenly there was a loud _whoosh_ and as the team watched with gaping mouths a figure stepped out of the TV.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!! I bet you are dying of suspense. Yeah, well, the monkey team's the ones who are frozen standing with their mouths open until I update. I'll only update if you want me to. Review and tell me if I should continue this strange story or just delete it! Well, bye-bye! (air kisses) ...... oookay that was weird. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the long wait. I have a short attention span, so I hardly update... that's why I stick to one-shots. XD**

One purple leg came through, then the other. As he tried to pull his body through, though, it got stuck. Everybody could see him obviously struggling to get through, and at last with a great tug he managed to come completely through.

Light filtered in through the window and shone on the tall figure standing before them proudly. Barney.

"That's not logical!" Gibson cried.

"Well, I, hyuk hyuk, heard one of my friends call for help, so I came!!"

Otto screamed. He ran and hid behind Chiro, shivering.

Barney took a step toward Otto. The ground shook, and the monkeys bounced with every step Barney took.

Barney stuck his head right in Otto's face. "What's wrong, little buddy?"

"Your face," Sparx cracked.

Barney whipped his head around. "Now that's not nice, little red monkey!" Barney scolded.

"Hey! Back off, you purple freak!" Nova threatened, activating her fists.

Otto had since gotten over his fear (after a pep talk from Chiro) and now was ecstatic at meeting his favorite character.

Otto and Barney gasped and looked at each other.

"Now, now, there's no need for violence,'' Barney said to Nova. "That's not how you make friends. If you want to make a friend, you should-"

"Be nice and they'll be nice to you!" Otto finished.

Barney looked at Otto. "That's right! Do you know the song for that?"

"Well, of course!" Otto cried.

Barney and Otto started singing some dumb song about making friends.

"What is going _on_?" Chiro said.

"I don't know, kid, but it's kinda freaking me out," Sparx replied.

"If that... _creature_.... decides to wreak havoc among us, he could prove dangerous," Antauri warned.

"Him? Barney? Nah, all he'll do is sing songs that teach lessons all day," Nova said.

"Even so, we must get rid of him immediately. We should-" Gibson was cut off.

Barney stomped over. "What are you little monkeys talking about?"

Everyone looked up -way up- at Barney.

"Nothing." Chiro lied.

"It's not nice to lie," Barney scolded.

"Yeah, I know you guys were talking about _something_," Otto said.

"Oh, look at the time, I have to go polish my magnets!" Sparx said, walking backwards with a nervous smile until he was out of sight. Then he ran and slammed the door behind him.

"Yes, I have a delicate experiment that I must finish," Gibson said, leaving as well.

"I have to go help Sparx," Nova said. She left too.

Antauri, who wasn't lying, said, "Yes, I must go to my room and meditate as well."

Chiro was helpless. Everyone else had taken all the excuses. Barney plodded over to Chiro. Chiro backed up and hit the wall. Chiro looked behind him with a scared look on his face and realized he was in a corner. Barney grinned at Chiro. "Want to learn songs about being honest?"

_**********************_

Nova, Sparx, and now Gibson were huddled together in Antauri's room. Antauri was calmly meditating while the others, mainly Sparx, freaking out. Gibson held his jelly blob close. "They have hovered over me, correcting everything I do, until I at last grew weary of their endless songs!" Gibson stated. Barney had earlier been critisizing everything the Monkey Team had done, like "You shouldn't play games all day. It's not healthy!" and also informing them of unsafe things they were doing. For example, "Don't stand next to that rock. You might trip over it and break your neck!" or "Don't play with big scary things. They could hurt someone!"

"Yeah," Sparx agreed. "And now they've sucked Chiro in!"

At that precise moment, Barney, Otto and Chiro skipped past. Chiro bounced along, his eyes crossed and singing a song. The Monkey Team all looked at Chiro, then looked at each other. "What if I'm next?" Nova said worriedly. She gulped.

"Don''t worry Nova, I'll protect you," Sparx said flirtaciously. "Can't say the same for Brainstrain, though." Sparx shoved Gibson out the door. "Sorry, but when two meet on a narrow path, I say- move over!" Gibson fumbled for the door frame but missed. "But-"

"Sorry," Sparx said, not sounding sorry at all. "But it looks like you're on your own." Sparx slammed the door and Gibson slowly turned around. Three excited faces greeted him. "Hey Gibson!" Otto cried. "Looks like you decided to join us!"

Chiro looked up slowly at Gibson with a crazy look in his eyes and a goofy grin. "Let's sing the welcoming song!"

Barney nodded happily and started to sing. "Welcome, welcome-"

Gibson slowly backed up and ran away. He placed his jelly blob protectively in his lab and stroked it. "If I don't make it out, Patroleum Blob, I'll miss you dearly. And do tell Sparx not to touch anything in my labratory."

Gibson ran to Antauri's room and banged on the door. "Let me in! Let me in!" Sparx cautiously opened the door. "Wow, I didn't think you'd make it," Sparx said, letting him in. Nova stood up." We're helpless. Even Antauri has no ideas. Do you have any?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I was just thinking that we have an extra rocket, and perhaps we could just send Barney away." Gibson said.

"The question is, where?" Nova asked. Everyone fell silent.

"Perhaps we could simply make peace with him," Antauri suggested. Everyone shook their heads.

"How about we send him to the moon?" Sparx said finally. Everyone stared.

"Actually, that crazy enough that it just might work." Gibson said. "But we need Chiro."

"Let me try," Nova said. She left the room and a few minutes later came back with Chiro. "Come on Chiro, snap out of it. We need you." Chiro grinned and said, "What the magic wo-ord?"

Nova slapped him. Chiro shook his head and a normal look came into his eyes. "Whoa, thanks, Nova. I thought it would never end!"

"We thought we'd lost you there for a minute, kid," Sparx said. "Now here's the plan."

_**********************_

Nova, Gibson, Chiro, Sparx, and Antauri ushered Barney to the place where rockets take off. "Now let's play a game called "Get-on-a-rocket-and-never-come-back," Sparx said, shoving Barney into the rocket.

"Oh, I love games!" Barney cried joyfully.

"All you have to do is get in, shut the door, push the red button-" Chiro began.

"And never come back!" Nova cried cheerfully, trying to sound convincing.

"I want to play!" Otto cried.

Everyone looked at each other.

"No, um, let's let Barney have a turn," Nova said.

"Okay!" Otto said.

"Now simply do as we said and you'll have a wonderful time!" Gibson said.

Barney obediently climbed into the rocket. "Thank you for letting me go! Looks like my songs have taught you a lesson! Want to hear one last song?"

"**NO!!!!**" Everyone cried.

"No thank you," Antauri said politely.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Barney turned to Otto. "Goodbye, best buddy!"

"I'll miss you!" Otto cried. They hugged and Barney shut the door. He pushed the red button and as everyone watched he flew away.

Otto sniffled. "I miss him already," he said sadly.

Chiro smiled at Otto. "How about we have some cookies?" Otto's face brightened and he nodded. And with that, everyone went inside contentedly.

_**********************_

Otto was watching TV. Everyone was arguing again. "_I wish Dora was here to help,_" Otto thought.

There was a whoosh as Dora stepped out. "Hola! I'm here to help!"

Everyone groaned.

**A/N: Yaaaay! I'm finally done! I'm so sorry it took so long, but I was busy! Hope you enjoyed. Review!**


End file.
